In The Middle of The Rain
by otoha komachi
Summary: Everyone love rainy day, and so as Norway. But who knows that rainy days would be so romantic? including fem!Norway, in Gakuen Hetalia


She gazed to the rainy sky for a while, dazing off and sighed, and then she peeped to the inside of the school's hallway. She found nobody there, and she look again at the dark sky.

Waiting in the middle of the rain like this was somewhat uninteresting, she prefer read some fairytale books and sips some tea that Arthur gave to her earlier more than **standing** like this.

However, the scent of the soaked soil made her came back to the reality —shee love this scent very much, and she love the scene when the water makes the views kind of blurry, the relaxing sound of the raindrops has soothed her ears from many annoying sounds she have got in normal days. She decided to raised her hand and catch the drops of the rain, and the feelings when the cold substance fell onto her soft hand was really nice.

Aww, if only she brought her umbrella then she can do some promenade walking in the middle of this beautiful weather

The rain was a blessing that comes from the heaven, everyone would have a nice rest or relaxed at time like this, it was a blissful moment until....

"Hey, Norge~! Whaddya doin' here?", a loud voice came from behind and of course—it was Denmark

"You think?", the Norwegian girl answered flatly

"Don't know, that's why I'm asking to you~", he chirped innocently, and then both of them made some awkward silence

"Hey, Norge..", he said with a low voice, "If you want, I can take you home. I brought an umbrella so we can share it" he ended his sentence with a nervous cough and rubbed his neck.

While Norway herself was quite surprised though, her eyes got wide and she can feel her shoulder was stiffened a bit, the strangest thing that she felt was there's a little heat on her face. However she didn't want Denmark saw her like this, so she looked away from him before nodding as an answer.

Denmark just let out a wide grin and he opened the big transparent umbrella, then both of them started to walk in the middle of the rain with a light blush on their cheeks.

It's true that both of them were a childhood friends, so they have do this kind of thing before, even they have ever take a bath together when they were still very young. However, it's different for today, their heartbeats skipped a beat, and the heat rising up on their face, also an awkward silence made this situation became worse.

"_He is my childhood friend, but sometimes.... he makes me feels a strange feeling like this. Oh__, this__ annoying bittersweet feeling_", Norway thought while she looked to Denmark— and then she found him looked at herself as well.

Actually Norway want to avoid from that eye-contact, but seeing Denmark smiling with joy, it makes Norway smiled a bit  instead throw her gaze to the random direction. And then, his smile, it's make her tummy feel so funny, it's just like something was popped inside there.

"Here we are", said Denmark when they're arrived at the front of the girl's dorm, "Guess I should be going, see you Norge". He waved at her and walks toward the boy dormitory

She just standing there, not sure what should she do, but seeing Denmark leaved her—it's just like something flow up from her body and makes her chased after him.

"W-wait!", she yelled and grabbed Denmark's arm tightly, which made Denmark surprised and get stunned for a while

"W-what's wrong?", he asked—not used to seeing Norway like this, "Are you left something in the school?"

"No no, it's just—", she stopped and rubbed her lower lips with her index finger before continuing her words, "Uhh.... Thank you very much"

"You're welcome~!", said Denmark and he looked at Norway gently for a while, "Hey, Norge"

She just looked at him and tilted her head a bit, she's too lazy to ask 'what is it?'

"Nothing, have a good rest!"

And so, he ran towards the boy's dorm again yet this time Norway didn't stopped him. She decided to go back to her room and do something like he said—having a rest. She decided to take a long bath, relaxing herself inside the bathtub and pour some mint oil into the tub.

She dipped her body inside the warm water, inhaling the fresh mint scent that mixed up with the scent of the soil, which reminds her of the smell of the Danish boy earlier, the energizing yet relaxing scent made her blush deeply and she decided to dive inside the mint-scented water to relieved herself.

But no, it made the things get worse, the scent got stronger than before and it made the vivid image of the Danish become clear, she feels her heart throbbing faster and her blush has gone mad, she started to lose her consciousness until she realized that her hands was very close to the edge of the tub, and that can helped her to get out from the water.

She just choked and coughing endlessly while she tries to get out from the tub, it wasn't easy to stand up when you get choked. She standing on her knees for a while, try to catch her breath and she wrapped out her slim body inside the blue towel.

She thought; she wondered; and she dozed off while she made her way to her bedroom, why she feels very _funny_ when she saw Denmark? Not only saw him, but even thinking about him made her feels funny enough, like a thousand of butterflies flying inside her stomach and something powerful want to explode inside her.

She thought about it again when she got her pyjama and wears them, her body jerked a little—realizing the answers to all of her questions

It could be... No, it should be because she falling in love with him

********

The next afternoon—when the class almost ended and it still raining from the dusk, she dozed off in the whole day, and she acted colder to Denmark than before, she don't know what should she do to him, and she just didn't want Denmark saw her like **this**— she is somewhat strange today.

However, when the class is **surely** ended, she rushed to get out from the school building—mostly she want to get out from her class, since Denmark's class was somewhat close to hers.

Everything went out smoothly when she dashed down to the 3rd floor.... and then 2nd floor, and finally the 1st floor, she smiled a bit and finally she picked her umbrella and dashed again to the school gate but---- Denmark have stood there already.

"Norge... God eftermiddag"

"G-god ettermiddag", she answered nervously

"Well, can we go to the dorm together?", Denmark asked with a wide grin

"...Sure"

Like yesterday, they walked together to the dormitory. But this time, Norway didn't forget to bring her umbrella (since it's raining since the dusk) and there's so many of awkward silence between them.

"Norge.... You're somewhat strange today"

"Like what?"

"I know you're cold, but I didn't know that you're such a mean girl"

"Pardon me?"

"You know, you're just too cold today"

"Does that bothers you so much?", she answered with raising her voice a little

"Well, yeah! I mean--- You never act like this ever since we're kid, your strangeness was just beyond believe today!", said Denmark and then he blinked for a while, "Wait a minute, Norge... You're not in the _girl's period_ today, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not", Norway answered with a glare, "It's just I feel------"

"You feel what?"

"....None of your business, Danmark"

"Well, of course it was my business! I do care about you, and I do love you, seeing you like this it makes me hurt, you know??"

Both of their eyes widened, widened a bit for Norway. Denmark just rubbed his nose nervously and there's a big blush on his face, well if he blushed badly and act nervous like that, it would be impossible if he was joking.

"Damn, why should I confess my feeling to you in that way", he said

Now, it was a big evidence to prove that he was serious. Norway just standing there while she didn't realized that she keeps opened her mouth a little—and then closed it again, like she feels some hesitation to say something about that.

"You don't have to say anything about that", he said with his usual smile, somewhat bitter this time. "Well, good bye and sorry... Have a good time with Arthur, okay?"

"_Wait a minute, what does that mean? It's true that Arthur and I were in a good terms, but.... it was different, He is just my best friend, nothing more and nothing less!"_, she thought to herself and chasing the dashing Danish boy, when she close enough to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled it as strong as she can—making the Danish surprised and facing the Norwegian in a very short distance.

She can't hold it anymore, she pulled his face closer with hers, and she dropped her soft lips to his rough one. At first, Denmark just froze in surprise and still don't know what should he do, but then he grab Norway's wrist with his right hand while the another one wrapped her shoulder, it's such an innocent kiss even though it takes a minute for them in that position.

"N-Norge, are you..."

"Hey, what did you do if I say that I love you too?"

"Not sure", he answered it honestly, "But..... Are you not going out with—"

"Ssshh, no silly", she answered gently and put her index finger in front of the lip that she have kissed a minutes ago, "He is just my best friend. We just have the same interests, that's all Danmark"

Denmark blushed again, thanks to his silly thoughts which lead him to a major embarrassment. But he let out a wide grin in the seconds, and then he hugged the girl and shouting "Jeg elsker dig!" loudly and ended it with a bright chuckle.

Of course, Norway was just too shy to receive a loud and straight confession like this, she just sighed but she gave a light peck on his cheek.

"I didn't know that you're _straight_ like this, Norge", said Denmark and rubbing his cheek while he cocked one of his eyebrows, which he received a slap on another cheek as a reply.

"Stop acting like a pervert"

She leaved him behind and of course Denmark wouldn't give up easily, so he started to tease Norway again and lead them to another fight. However, it was filled with love this time.

Well, they have another reason to love the rainy weather.

**A/N**: Whoops, super-late update! :D

It was my first time to write a one-shot romance, since I'm not too good with shounen-ai... So I decided to use fem! Norway—she's my favourite nyotaika, haha~ I envy for that long and gorgeous hair :p

For **nekoneko**-san, thank you so much for your review! That helps me a lot, makasih~ :3

Anyway... I won't get bored to say that reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions were happily welcomed!


End file.
